Mud,Sweat and Cheers
by whitlock-hale
Summary: Edward is the Captain of the Men's lacrosse team. Bella is the captain of the women's lacrosse team. what happens when they go head to head? OOC. exb. Rated M for language and the possibility of future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Mud, Sweat and cheers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just like to use Bella and Edward at my disposal. :)**

**EPOV.**

Lacrosse. The love of my life. I've played ever since I was a little kid, and my success on the field has put me in a great situation: Varsity Captain and super stud for the ladies. Let's just

say, I know how to handle my balls and I can do it from 12 different positions. As the Captain and returning d-pole, the lacrosse team at forks has gotten significantly better since I

arrived. We dominate our conference every year, probably because we practice no matter what, rain or shine, Although here in Forks, it's usually the latter weather that occurs. The Lax

team works hard, except for when those damn girls around, trying to copy us. That's right; Forks also has a women's lacrosse team. We constantly fight with them for field space, cage

use, and whose balls are whose. It's completely obnoxious, you'd think they get the hint that we are more important, and there game is definitely lame compared to ours. Just because

they run around in short skirts and sports bras doesn't give them the right to act like complete bitches. Granted, most of them are super hot, so occasionally even I get distracted when

they practice. Especially when their captain leads the run around the field…but that's the besides the point. My boys deserve the field, and we won't let some sadistic skanks take over

our turf. It's bad enough that we have to share a field in the first place. Couldn't they just practice somewhere else? probably not, considered there really was no where else to

practice when our school was surrounded by forrest. Whatever, those girls need to realize that we are superior to them, and they can just practice early in the morning. It's

hopeless trying to convince them though that we are more important, so we always race to see who gets the field. With practice after school, we'll see who wins the draw today, Bros or

the hos.

**BPOV.**

As the last bell rings, I look outside for the conditions practice will be today. Raining, as usual. As captain of the women's lacrosse team at Forks high school, it's my job to decide if and

when we practice, but it doesn't really matter. We practice no matter what. I gather my things and while heading to the locker room I run into the biggest Jackass at Forks: Edward

Cullen.

"Hey, swan! The field is ours today." He spat at me.

"Kiss my ass, Cullen. We get just as much field as you do." I said right back to him.

"Why don't we just settle this on the field? One on one, whoever scores first gets the field today."He looked as though he already knew who would get the field today.

"Fine. Be out on the field in 10 minutes. Hope you like going hard." I smirked, hoping he would feel intimidated by my 5 foot 4 stature.

"Hah! I go hard for 60 minutes every practice, _babe_." He scowled, too cocky for his own good.

"I bet you will only last 3 minutes with that attitude." I jeered at the tall, bronze haired boy.

"And I bet the field for a week that I'll smoke you." He stated, smiling a cocky crooked grin. He was gorgeous, like most of the lacrosse team, but he was much too arrogant around me to

make me notice anything special about him. I looked at his emerald green eyes, full of want for competition.

They narrowed when I said, "We'll see about that." I laughed and turned my back to him, heading into the locker room. This was going to be very interesting….

**AN: so what do you think? Should I continue? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**A/N: sorry this is so short, but i think you guys will like it anyways :)**

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Shit. Shit. **Shit!** What did I just say to Bella? Did I just bet the field for a week??? God damn it. Bella is the fastest girl on the lacrosse team.

I'm pretty fast myself, but nowhere near as fast as she was. Why am I such a cocky bastard? The only chance I have of beating her is to play dirty…. Oh would I like to play dirty with

her….SNAP OUT OF IT CULLEN! God, she was so beautiful, but I could never tell her that. She hates me, probably because I'm such an ass towards her. And the fact that we always fight

because we want the field for our respective teams…. This was going to be a nightmare. I walked into the locker room to be greeted by Jasper and Emmett, my two best friends and

starting Middie and Goalie.

Emmett looked at me and said, "What up, bro? you look scared shitless."

I looked from Emmett to Jasper and said, "I just fucked over the team for a week."

"What? How?" Jasper questioned.

"I Bet Bella that I could score on her first, and I bet the field for a week to prove her." I whispered.

"Are you an idiot? You know she is the fastest girl in school. What the fuck were you thinking!" Emmett yelled at me. I deseved that.

"I…. I don't know. I just wanted to impress her I guess?" I said. I really didn't know why I challenged her.

" Ya know, you could just be nice to her, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be a bitch to you anymore if you were actually a decent human being towards her." Jasper practically yelled at me.

"ugh, I'm such an idiot." I put my face into my hands.

" you better get ready bro, she's just going to take the field if you don't get out there."Emmett stated.

"But How am I going to win?" I questioned.

"I dunno, maybe you should just trip her or something… she is pretty clumsy." Jasper said.

Brilliance. I would have to cheat to win against a girl. I'm so pathetic.

"I guess that's the only way I'm going to win." I said as I finished putting my gear on.

"Good Luck,Bro." Emmett said as I walked out of the locker room into the pouring rain.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I won't post again until i get 10 reviews. make it happen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mud,Sweat and Cheers**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. I just like to manipulate S.M's characters for my own pleasure. :D**

**A/N: Sorry these first couple of chapters have been so short... i'll try to make them a little lengthier in the future. :)**

**BPOV**

I walked into the locker room, realizing that this whole mess was going to get a whole lot messier. I really couldn't believe I just bet the field….

I guess I just get a little carried away when I talk to Edward, he's kind of hypnotic when he talk, especially when he's trying to be dominating.

I wouldn't mind being dominated somewhere else by Edward….JESUS! I need to get my head in the game. I turn the corner to be tackled by a little pixie freak.

"Bella!!! What's up? You look a little peeved." My best friend Alice said to me. Alice is a starting A-wing, and the second fastest on the team.

" I just agreed to bet the field for a week to Edward Cullen. He thinks he can score on me first." I said, trying to sound tough, mentally beating myself for agreeing to such a stupid thing.

What if I tripped? I am a big Klutz, I mean a HUGE klutz. I trip at least 4 times every practice. Other than scoring, Falling my butt is my specialty on the lacrosse field…

and it's going to be really slippery today on account of all the rain.

" What were you thinking? I mean, I know he's good looking and everything, but I didn't know you wanted to get down and _dirty_ with Edward Cullen."

Laughed Rosalie, my other best friend and starting D-wing for the team.

" Shut up Rose, We all know that you just want to jump Emmett anyways." I spat, clearly not thinking.

" I DO **NOT**!" Rose shouted as blushed deep crimson. She was a little touchy with sharing her crushes, but we all knew anyways.

It was so blatantly obvious with the way she stared at him when we were supposed to be practicing.

"Whatever, Rose. What am I going to do about this bet?" I asked them.

"Cleat him in the nuts. That will slow him down a bit." Rose suggested

" I don't want to hurt him, I just want to win." I said, clearly distressed. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. Why did I have to be such a bitch around Edward?

He probably thinks I hate him…if only he knew the actual truth. I've been obsessed with him since the first time I saw him on the lacrosse field.

He was such a god at lacrosse, not to mention he was gorgeous, with that rock hard body, emerald eyes, and messy bronze hair. What girl wouldn't want that?

"Play dirty. Use your "assets" to distract Edward while you guys are battling it out." Alice suggested.

"Yeah! Show him a little skin. He'll either stop dead in his tracks, or tackle you and ravish you right on the field." Rose laughed.

"you know, that's so stupid that it might actually work." I said. I hoped to god it would work. I wouldn't mind showing Edward more than just a little of my skin… oh god!

Focus up Swan! If that doesn't work, I guess I could always go with Rosalie's plan….

I got dressed in spanks, a skirt, sports bra, and a wife beater….for that tough girl touch. I pulled on my cleats and walked out into the rain.

"Good luck! We'll be cheering from the sidelines," yelled Alice. God, this was either going to work, or be incredibly embarrassing. I hope Edward likes pink….

**A/N: you like? review please. i'll update faster if you do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mud, Sweat, Cheers

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. :)**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. We had a snow day today, so i figured i would post this sooner rather than later. Enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

**EPOV**

I was already walking to the field when I heard Emmett and Jasper yell from the locker room.

"Don't look at her, Edward!" they shouted. I didn't understand why I wouldn't want to look at her, I mean she was gorgeous. I turned around to find Bella and I almost busted a nut right there.

Bella was walking through the rain in a see through white wife beater, and I could see her tantalizing pink sports bra underneath.

She looked like she was in a shampoo commercial, shaking the rain out of her hair and moving around like a porn star. She was wearing the shortest skirt she owned,

and I could see her spandex underneath the skirt, bright pink as well. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was so fucked; I wouldn't mind being fucked by her right now.

As she walked closer to me, her perfect breasts peeking out of that nuisance of a sports bra, I could feel myself grow hard, nudging against my cup.

This was going to be so uncomfortable. I thought of my grandmother and Rosie O'Donnell, which made me relax a little bit. I couldn't look at her anymore,

especially if I wanted to have an inkling of winning. I closed my eyes, and threw on my chest protector and helmet. I pulled on my gloves and continued to walk,

with Bella right behind me. I knew this was going to be bad, but not _that_ bad. She didn't even know how badly I wanted her, well I hope she didn't know,

and I hope she can't feel the sexual tension that I'm feeling right now.

BPOV

I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. As I walked from the girl's locker room,

I heard cat calls come from behind me and I shuddered at the thought of all those boys staring at my ass when I walked out of school.

I immediately was soaked, and I shivered from the rain. As I passed Emmett and Jasper, I heard them whisper to themselves and then shout out to Edward,

"Don't look at her, Edward!"

I saw Edward turn around ahead of me to look back at Emmett and Jasper. Then I saw him look at me, and he stopped in his tracks. I hope that meant I looked good.

I hope this stupid plan would work, and I hope I won't embarrass myself. He kept looking at me, and I became embarrassed, and a little turned on,

when he couldn't take his eyes off my chest. He finally broke his gaze and threw on his chest protector, helmet and gloves before walking ahead of me. I was right behind him,

staring at his glorious ass through his shorts, and I became a little wetter, and it wasn't from the rain. I needed to focus and get my head in the game,

so I stopped looking at Edward and thought of how I could prevent myself from tripping and losing the field. This is going to be horrible.

I hope Edward couldn't feel the sexual tension that I did between us, I wanted him so bad.

As we walked onto the field, he turned to me and said,

"So, are we playing boy's rules or girl's rules?"

He didn't meet my eyes. I don't think he was even looking at me, although I could barely tell because he had his helmet on. I, on the other hand, was ogling his gorgeous body,

and when I realized I didn't answer him right away, I looked up and smirked, trying to play off the sexy flirt role.

"Whatever you would like, I'll beat you either way. " I can't believe I just said that. I'm such a bitch.

"Well, I wouldn't want hurt you Bella, so we'll play by your rules." He actually sounded sincere when he spoke to me. I melted a little bit on the inside.

"Okay then, Edward. We'll start the game with a groundball pick up, since your shaft is too long to do a draw." I blushed after I said this, clearly not thinking of his lacrosse stick… he stifled a laugh and said,

"Maybe I'll show you _exactly_ how long my shaft is." He gave me a crooked grin and I almost combusted right there. I wanted to jump him.

But I tried to compose myself and ignore his innuendo.

"Let's get started, then."

**EPOV**

God, she was so hot. I couldn't help myself from making sexual comments. I really did want to show her my _other_ shaft, but that would have to wait until after this little battle.

She jogged over to the sideline and took off her wife beater. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. Rosie O'Donnell, Rosie O'Donnell, Rosie O'Donnell. She turned back to me,

put on her goggles and ran back towards me. Her perfect tits bounced and I could see her nipples through her bra. She is going to be the death of me.

She ran up to me and lightly shoved me. When we touched, I swear a jolt of electricity ran through me.

"You Ready?" she said to me, and I thought of all the things I was ready to do her, but reluctantly held my tongue and just nodded.

I grabbed a ball out of the ball bag and cradled it in my stick. " I'll throw the ball out on the field on the count of 3, okay?" I said.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella and she looked up at me through her eye lashes and nodded.

"Okay. 1…2……..3!" and I launched the ball half way across the field. I looked at Bella, who looked at me, narrowed her eyes, and ran at the speed of light past me. I was done for.

**A/N: sorry for the cliffie, i want to make this story a little longer! a lot of you have this story on alert, but please make sure you review too! It will make me happy, and i'll update quicker and i know that's what everybody wants :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mud, Sweat cheers**

**Ch.5**

**A/N: so heres the next chapter to this little winner of a story. I really enjoy reading everyone's reviews, and i especially like that everyone likes my "original" idea for a story. Hope you guys like it and Happy Holidays!!!**

**whitlock-hale **

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward threw the ball, I ran, in fear that if I kept staring at him, I would spontaneously combust. As I sprinted for the ball, I could hear Edward running right behind me.

I ran to the ball and scooped it up in my stick, then attempted to turn around and head for goal. Edward was literally right behind and I ran right into him,

causing me to lose balance and the ball. I fell to my knees, right in front of Edward, his crotch mere inches away from my face. Oh my god.

I looked up at him and he looked a little panicked…I think he thought he hurt me, but he looked down and met my eyes with…lust?

What the hell?

He gave me a crooked grin through his helmet and took off for the ball. I got up off my knees a little shakily and covered in mud, and ran right after him.

He scooped up the ball with his d-pole, a 6 foot tall behemoth of a stick, and ran down the field towards goal, kicking up mud and grass on his way.

I sprinted right in front of him and turned around, hoping to cause a turnover, or just to see that look of lust in his eyes again.

But Edward, having played most of his life, didn't drop the ball, but ran right into me, chest to chest contact.

I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body and couldn't help the little moan that escaped my mouth. Edward froze and looked down at me,

cradling the ball away from me on the opposite side of his body. I needed to touch him again, and I needed him to drop the ball, so I dragged my chest across his,

rolling around his body to reach his stick. He still hadn't moved his feet, and I needed that fucking ball. I looked at him, smirked, and checked the shit out of his stick.

The ball dropped between us. He looked at me, and I looked at him, and I knew I had to use Alice's advice right now. We both went for the ball, but I was quicker.

I boxed out Edward and while going for the ball, I ground my hips into his. He became rigid, and I heard a little moan come from Edward's lips. _Did he really want me?_

I thought I was going crazy; Edward was always such an ass to me. How could he possibly want me? I decided I needed to make him make that noise again.

I purposely dropped the ball again, and ground my ass into him a little harder than before. He moaned a little louder, and I could feel his erection against me.

I almost lost control right there, but needed to win this stupid bet, so I reluctantly ran off toward the goal, leaving Edward in my tracks.

**EPOV**

Oh my god. That little minx was really playing dirty! I couldn't believe it, but god knows I fucking loved it when she ground against my hard cock.

I shook off my lust induced daze and chased after her, trekking in the mud along the way. She was just crossing over the restraining line when I was in reach of checking her stick,

but I opted for the other option of tripping her. I reached out with my stick to give her a little trip, and boy did she trip.

Bella flew through the air and landed with a huff on the ground in front of me. I was running too fast and it was too slick for me to stop,

so I ended up tripping over her body. I was flying through the air and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I landed on flat on my back and heard all the air leave my body.

I lay there, blinking at the rain, and I didn't even realize Bella hadn't gotten up and scored until I heard her whimper. Oh shit, I actually hurt her. I am such an asshole!

I lay there, trying to catch my breath, cursing myself for my arrogance and stupidity. I needed to make sure she was okay. I sat up and took my helmet off,

and crawled over to the heap of Bella. "Bella? Bella, are you okay? I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you I-"

"I'm okay Edward. Are you okay?" Bella asked _me_ if _I_ was okay. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't even mad; she was concerned for my health and safety.

God, I am in love with this girl. I looked down at the fallen angel in front of me and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"I've never been better." I growled. I looked into her eyes, and then I let my animalistic side take over.

I bent down to Bella and kissed her hard with all the passion I could give to another person. She froze, and then kissed me back, grabbing my hair and forcing myself harder onto her.

I crawled on top of her, our lips still connected. We were both muddy and wet, but I didn't care. I could sense that Bella needed air, so I unwillingly unlocked our lips.

I stared at her, and she at me, and I meant the next thing I said to the angel in front of me.

"I love you, Bella. I've loved you since the first time I met you, I was just too afraid to say anything. I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you. I hope you forgive me."

She looked up at me, smiled, and whispered, "I love you too, Edward. I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me for being such a bitch to you all throughout high school."

I kissed her again, and then decided that making out on the lacrosse field probably wasn't the best idea. I reluctantly crawled off of Bella and helped her to her feet, holding her close.

"So, how are we going to determine the winner of this little battle?" I smirked, hoping we could just call this ridiculous thing a draw.

I would more than happily give the field to Bella and the girls this week though if that's what she wanted.

Bella thought for a moment, then laughed and said, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Oh Boy. Here we go again…

**A/N: Like It? Hate It? tell me when you REVIEW!!!!!! The more you review, the more i'll update and the happier everyone will be :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mud,Sweat, and Cheers**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. A girl can dream though....**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of days. I got a new laptop for Christmas, so I've been busy uploading programs and things to get it working ,Please,Please review. It makes me happy to see that people actually read this story, and i like to read your feedback. I hope everyone's holiday was good, and i hope you guys have a good New Year! **

**EPOV**

As Bella and I walked back towards our friends/teammates, I couldn't help smiling at the beautiful girl next to me.

Through out high school, we were always so nasty to each other because we never really had a chance to get to know one another,

we always fought because we wanted the same thing. And in actuality, we really did want the same thing; we wanted each other.

I was taken out of my reverie when Emmett tackled me on the field.

"What the hell was that bro? were you just macking on bella?" emmett yelled at me, with a smirk on his face.

"shut up, em. You are such a creep." I said back to him with a crooked grin on my face while i pushed him off of me.

Bella had walked over to Alice and Rosalie, and Jasper had come to meet me and Emmett on the field.

"So, Did you win the field?" Jasper asked as he walked over to us.

"Not exactly…We kind of got caught up, and we decided we were going to play rock,paper, scissors instead," I answered,

not wanting to hear what they both had to say next.

"oh yeah bro, you definitely got _caught up_ in Bella," Emmett sneered.

"yeah, caught up all right. You look like a fucking puppy when you look at Bella, you sick fuck," Jasper laughed.

"Whatever, you two can both go to hell. We all know you guys just want to get with Alice and Rosalie too." I challenged.

The boys and I tend to stare during our practices when coach is going off on a tangent about nothing.

We walked over to the girls, and I met Bella with a crooked grin on my face.

I couldn't believe we were actually going through with this whole Rock,paper, scissors business.

"Okay Eddie, this is how we are going to work this game. We will be paired off, Me and you(she winked while she said that),

Rose and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice. We will all do a best of 3 match. Whoever has the most wins at the end wins the field. Is that okay?"

Bella said. She looked up at me and smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh and say,

"Sure,love. Anything you want."

She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Emmett and Rose are up first," she said, and then giggled a little bit. Hmmm, I wonder what she knows that I don't know about them…

Rose and Emmett walked toward each other and smiled at one another.

"On shoot,okay?"Rose questioned. Emmett looked so dazed, he just nodded and held out his fist, readying himself for the game.

"Rock,Paper,Scissors,Shoot!"Rose laughed. Rose threw a rock, while Emmett threw scissors. Damn it, one down.

The next round, Rose threw paper while Emmett threw scissors again.

The last time, they continued to throw the same things until Emmett broke down and threw, you guessed it, scissors;

while Rosalie threw rock. Game over for Emmett. I'll have to crank a few shots at him later, stupid ass.

He smiled at Rosalie and shrugged, and held out his hand to hers, "good game,Rosie." Rosalie placed her hand in his and said,

" you too, Em." And they walked over to the side and started chatting it up. Pathetic. If I didn't know any better,

I would think Emmett threw his round for Rosalie.

Next up was Alice and Jasper. They walked toward each other and held out their fists.

"I'll Count us off," Jasper said as he stared at Alice. She looked up,giggled and nodded. Oh,Brother.

"Rock,Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Jasper boomed. Jasper threw paper while Alice threw Rock. Win for Jasper.

The second round Jasper threw Rock and Alice threw scissors.

"Yes!" Me and Emmett both yelled, and high fived each other. The girls just scowled at us.

Now it was mine and Bella's turn.

"I want to count, if that's okay," Bella said. I smiled and nodded, hoping I wouldn't make an ass out of myself during this stupid little game.

I already had my plan sorted out. Paper,Rock, Scissors,Repeat. You always got to have a game plan.

"Ready? Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Bella yelled. I threw paper while Bella threw scissors. Shit. I really didn't want to lose.

I looked at Bella and give her a crooked grin. She smiled back, and started again.

"Rock,Paper,Scissors, Shoot!" Bella chanted. Bella threw scissors, while I threw Rock.

Emmett and Jasper cheered, and I just laughed at Bella. She looked so defeated, but I knew she was just putting on an act.

Last round, here we go.

"Rock,paper, scissors, shoot!" I threw scissors, while Bella threw Rock. God dammit. The girls screamed while the boys groaned.

"So, Emmett lost, Jasper won, and I won. So that makes girls two, boys one. We get the field for a week."

Bella smiled, but then her face twisted in thought. "Or….. you boys could just take us out on a date, and we'll forget the whole little bet."

I lit up like a little kid on Christmas. I couldn't believe she was just going to forget how stupid I was, and let us keep sharing the field.

She was saving my ass, and I loved her for it.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper, and they looked about the same way I felt, so I turned back to Bella and said, " You got yourself a deal,Bella.

After practice, we'll pick you guys up around 8?" I offered. We all agreed and went our seperate ways for practice. I couldn't until after practice.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mud,Sweat and Cheers **

**Chp.7 **

**AN: sorry sorry sorry! it's been way too long! I could lie to you all and tell you that I've been busy...but I won't do that. I've had a major case of senioritis the past couple of weeks, and I literally haven't written or anything, for school or otherwise. But I'll try and update a little more now. If you guys like it, hate it, want to serenade it or whatever to this chapter let me know in a review! the more reviews I get, the more willing I am to write. Also, please let me know if you want this chapter in an EPOV as well... REVIEW! Here we go....**

**BPOV**

All through out practice, I kept stealing glances over at Edward. He would catch me looking once in awhile and he would smile and wave like a

little 5 year old. It made me laugh how excited he was for our date tonight, but who am I kidding? I was super excited too!

After practice, I ran home fast and showered and grabbed something cute out of my closet, knowing all too well that I wouldn't end up in the

clothes I left my house in before going out on the date. Alice was notorious for ribbing me about my clothing choices when we went out, so I

just endured the torture and let her dress me because it was easier for both of us. Alice was a menace when she didn't get her way, especially

when it came to fashion.

As I walked into Alice's mansion of a house, I was bum rushed by that pixie freak.

"Ugh, Ali seriously! You need to chill the fuck out!" I sneered as I was momentarily slapped on the arm.

"No time for chit chat. Get your ass upstairs this instant!" Alice half yelled. I felt bad for her eventual kids, they were going to get put in their

place quite frequently.

I saluted Alice, " 'aye 'aye captain!" and ran up the stairs to the master bathroom. As I skidded to a halt, I found Rosalie brandishing a curling

iron and a menacing smile. Oh shit. Here we go again.

I sat down wordlessly in the chair in front of Rose and went to my happy place. When she was done, I was ripped from the chair and thrown

into the walk-in closet. I was stripped of my clothes and handed others.

"Put these on. I'll be waiting outside when you're done." Alice said

I just nodded and went to work. I was handed a different bra and panty set, so I reluctantly took off the ones currently on my body and placed

the other set on. It was a deep midnight blue lace push up and boy short combo. To be honest, it was really cute and good lord, my cleavage

looked fabulous. I felt silly ogling myself in the mirror, so I moved on to what Alice called "fierce" clothes . She watches way too much project

runway. I put on the ridiculously low cut shirt and incredibly short skirt. I looked over myself in the mirror, and amazingly, it wasn't that bad.

Let's just say, it would be a nice view for Edward and the boys. I walked out of the closet to be greeted with wolf whistles.

"Woo! Bella, can I have yo numba?" Rose laughed.

"You are one fine piece of ass!" Alice laughed along with Rose. My friends are so ridiculous.

I did a spin for them and blew them kisses and waved like I was Miss America. "Thank you to my adoring fans!" I chuckled . I was ushered back

to the chair to have my make up done. Happy place, happy place, happy place. When they were done, I looked to check myself in the mirror.

Man, were they good. I got up and asked, " so Alice, no stilettos tonight?" I didn't want to break my ankle during season….

"Nope. You'll be rocking the fmb's tonight." Alice snickered as she said this.

"….f….m…_b_'s? what the hell are _those_?" I questioned the look Alice and Rose were giving one another.

Alice and Rose chanted together, "Fuck me boots."

I about died.

"**_WHAT!_** ARE YOU MAKING ME WHERE STRIPPER BOOTS?!?" I yelled at them.

"Essentially, but they're not that bad. Eddie might jump you though" Rose giggled.

"What if I said no?" I questioned their authority.

Both Alice and Rose shot me a death start instantaneously. "You will wear them and you LIKE IT!" Alice shot back.

"Whoa, chill the fuck out. I was just kidding" I retorted.

"Oh, Okay then good! Let's finish getting ready and then it should be about time for the boys to come pick us up!" Alice was getting giddy.

She's had a thing for Jasper for quite some time now. I hope he knows what he's getting into…

As we walked downstairs, the doorbell rang. Alice ran to get the door while Rose and I got our coats and slipped them on. I left mine

unbuttoned, because it wasn't that cold out and I wanted Edward to see the twins again. I looked out the door to see Edward wearing a black

button down shirt with dark jeans. His hair in the usual disarray and his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement, my personal Adonis smiled a

crooked grin at me. He ogled me, looking me up and down, stopping to look at my fmb's then to my chest, and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

He dazzles me with such ease, it's almost embarrassing.

Jasper was dressed similarly to Edward wearing a White pinstriped button down with a light pair of jeans while Emmett was wearing a Green

polo with cargo shorts. I saw Alice and Rose wink at each other and I automatically knew that they were up to no good. I had to admit though,

we girls were pretty lucky to be going around with these guys. I was hoping this wouldn't be a one-time deal….

Alice, Rose and I stepped out on to the porch, closing the door behind us.

"Since we wouldn't all fit into one car, Alice and Rose will be going in Emmett's jeep with him and Jasper and you will be coming with _me_."

Edward spoke and winked at me.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"The club, of course." Rosalie announced.

Oh brother. This was about to get very interesting….

**AN: you like? tell me in a review. please? REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
